gold_digger_sourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stryyp'Gia
Stryyp'Gia (better known as Stripe) is prince of the Kryn, husband of Britanny'Gia and father of Tiffany'Gia. History Stryyp'Gia was the prince of the Kryn race, who lived in a city-ship that had crashed to Earth long ago due to conflict with their rivals, the Atlanteans, leading to a long-burning conflict that finally culminated during Stryyp's time, when an Atlantean Gryphon seized control of both city-ships. Stryyp, trained in stealth and martial arts, helped overthrow him with the aid of several outsiders, notably Gina Diggers and her sister, and his future wife, Britanny. With Gryphon overthrown, Stryyp was able to make peace with the Atlantean's true leader, Princess Tyr. Time passed and Stryyp's relationship with Britanny deepened, and the two prepared to be married, when the worst news arrived- the Kryn's home planet was under attack and El Dorado was needed to save it. With no time to lose, the still-functional flight sections of the City were launched, leaving only a message behind to inform his fiance what was happening, and Stryyp was given the artifacts Gryphon had used in preparation to fight the powerful invaders, the Dynasty of the Stars. His initial confrontation with the Dynasty went poorly and he was believed dead, but he was saved by the intervention of Archon, the leader of his home-world. She permanently bonded his artifacts to him, allowing him to tap their full power, while at the same time reinforcements arrived from Earth in the form of the three Diggers sisters, Penny Pincer, and the mighty Vaultron Force. Gina was able to figure out how to shut down the Dynasty's own symbionts, technology that worked much like Stryyp's artifacts, and combined with Stryyp's new abilities and Britanny's speed, the couple was able to defeat Rao, the leader of the Dynasty, and send them packing. Returning to earth, Stryyp and Britanny finally became married, despite some complications involving a jealous Kryn priestess. Not long after, Stryyp was contacted by M, a member of the covert superhero group Agency Zero, who expressed interest in his powers gained on his trip, as well as the Kryn's heroic character, and invited him to join the team. After some consideration, Stryyp accepted, and joined the organization to aid in the protection of Earth. While Stryyp was engaging in his first missions, he received good news from his wife - she was pregnant! Now father to the half-werecheetah, half-Kryn Tiffany'Gia, Stryyp couldn't be happier, but trouble soon brewed. His grandfather in law, who had been turned into the Lich King years before by a spell backfire, sought to claim Tiffany to replenish his power, and whisked daughter and mother to another dimension, the realm of Oblivion, aided by the wererat mastermind Gothwrain. Stryyp, Britanny, and their family fought from both sides to regain contact and return Tiffany and Britanny to Earth. Against an array of powerful opposition, they were partially successful- while the Lich King and Gothwrain were defeated, Britanny and Tiffany were stranded in a realm where time worked differently. With the help of the locals who taught her spellcraft, Britanny was able to open a portal and returned Tiffany to Stryyp when she was four years old, mere days later from his perspective. Even then, Britanny herself had to then take the long way home after the portal closed. A year later, Britanny finally arrived. The family now reunited, Stryyp continues his work with Agency Zero, Britanny continues to help her sister's adventuring, both in between taking care of Tiffany, and on occasion find both their jobs overlap and find themselves fighting side-by-side again.http://www.comicvine.com/stryypgia/4005-48589/ References Category:Male Category:Kryn Category:Character Category:Article Stubs